1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a unitary attachment for the control handle of a power lawnmower of simple yet highly effective construction that couples a hand graspable bail to a clutch control cable of the lawnmower for so-called "zone start" operation of the lawnmower. More particularly, it is concerned with a molded, synthetic resin attachment that includes a bail-receiving channel, a cable end fitting receiving slot, and a travel limiting arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So-called walk behind rotary mowers are well known and in widespread use. Generally speaking, such mowers include a lowermost housing supported on spaced wheels, with a gasoline powered engine coupled to a rotary mower blade disposed within the housing. An elongated control handle is affixed to the housing at the rear thereof so that the user simply pushes the mower in a "walk behind" fashion.
In recent years the government has promulgated a number of safety regulations relating to mowers of the type described. For example, such mowers must be equipped with a so-called "dead man" switch which generally includes a spring biased handle grasped by the operator during normal operation of the mower and which remotely engages the motor flywheel with a band brake and which disconnects the motor ignition circuitry when released. In addition, it has now been proposed that walk behind mowers be provided with a control apparatus that requires the operator to be in a zone spaced apart from the rotary blade of the lawnmower before ignition of the motor can be actuated. For instance, the pull cord for initiating rotation of the motor can be provided with a handle spaced apart from the motor. Operation of a zone restart control lawnmower would require that an operator be in a zone, spaced apart from the lawnmower blade, where he could both depress the lever disengaging the flywheel brake and actuating the electrical circuit, and be in a position to pull the motor pull cord.
In view of these regulations, a low cost, compact, and reliable attachment for the control handle of a lawnmower is required that can translate the pivotal motion of an operator actuated lever into the linear motion required to shift a control cable connecting the lever to the mower band brake and ignition circuitry.